List of Seiyuu Content
__FORCETOC__ Content Involving WUG Members Wake Up, Girls！ステージ ワンダーフェスティバル2013 夏 Cast announcement for the Wake Up, Girls! anime and the very first public appearance for the seiyuu as a group. ワグっていいとも Part 1 (Everyone) Part 2 (Yoppi, Kayatan, Minyami, Kaorin, Yukachin, Kiyonon) Part 3 (Mayushii, Minyami, Kayatan, Myu, Nojo) Part 4-1, Part 4-2, Part 4-3 (Mayushii, Nanamin, Aichan, Emirin, Kaorin) Part 5-1, Part 5-2, Part 5-3, Part 5-4 (Everyone) The first live streams that they did. Appearances from I-1 seiyuu in parts 2, 3 and 4. 炎の七番勝負 ヤマカン出てこいやー！ 三番勝負 四番勝負 六番勝負 Talks events with Yamakan. チャンネルはオープンソースでっ！ 第39回 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 (Myu, Minyami) Myu and Minyami appear as guests on a live stream hosted by Fuchigami Mai to promote the Wake Up, Girls! anime. Wake Up, Girls！WFスペシャルステージ IN セガ Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Talk event and mini-live at Wonfes 2014 Winter. アニトーク！ひな祭り！！ 【ＷＵＧ出演部分】 Part 1, Part 2 A talk event with Yukachin and Ueshama also as guests. アニソンコスプレアドベンチャー2014 vol.3 (Mayushii) Mayushii singing karaoke at an anisong event (starting at around 2:32:30 of the video). J：テレスタイル「Wake Up, Girls！特集」 (Mayushii) Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Mayushii appears on the show J：テレスタイル to talk about the Wake Up, Girls! anime. Wake Up, Radio! (生) Pre-air special Parts 2, 3, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17 Parts 5-1, 5-2, 5-3 Part 18 Part 19 Part 20 'Radio', but actually a live stream with video. They rotate through the members for each part, different group of 3 each time. M&E TCG FESTA 2014 SUMMER Special WUG stage at M&E TCG FESTA 2014 SUMMER スクールオブゴッド番外編4 #2 (Mayushii, Minyami) Variety show with Uchida Maaya Wake Up, Girls! DVD 夏合宿、やらせてください! Summer Training Camp 水瀬と山下のガンガンGAちゃんねる (Nanamin) 第8回 第13回 第16回 第20回 第23回 第30回 第36回 第48回 Episodes of Gangan GA Channel with Nanamin and Minase Inori 大坪由佳のツボンジュ～ル☆ (Nanamin, Yukachin) 第27回 第37回 Live Dam Company 第0回 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Mayushii, Minyami) 第1回 Mayushii vs Minyami Illustration Battle 第2回 Mayushii vs Minyami Sweets-making Battle 第3回 onwards niconico channel OR YouTube channel (Mayushii, Minyami, Yoppi) BLAZINGSONIC2015 Quiz Section Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Everyone) 初夏の納涼会 (Mayushii, Minyami) Singing karaoke for 2 hours Monthly show hosted by Mayushii and Minyami where they invite various other seiyuu and anison singers to talk with. Yoppi also starts appearing on the show starting around #10 or so. 電波諜報局 25th December 2014 (Mayushii, Yoppi, Myu) 17th September 2015 (Myu) 26th November 2015 (Aichan, Yoppi, Kayatan) 3rd August 2017 (Aichan, Yoppi, Kayatan) On this show, they are usually made to say cute lines in order to win time to promote whatever new WUG content is coming up. アニメぴあちゃんねる 第55回 (Nanamin, Yoppi, Mayushii) Nanamin talks about her accessory collecting, Yoppi about her choir experiences and Mayushii about her ballet/dancing. Wake Up, Girls! ソロでイベントやらせてください！ Mayushii Aichan Myu Kayatan Yoppi Minyami Nanamin 2015 solo events FC開設記念ミーティング Wake Up, Derby！ Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Special event commemorating the opening of the fanclub. 田中美海のFIVE STARS (Minyami) All episodes Minyami's weekly radio program where she's the Wednesday personality. 第35回 (Myu) 第43回 (Yoppi) 第51回 Part 1, Part 2 (Kayatan) 第59回 (Mayushii) 第78回 Part 1, Part 2 (Aichan) 第86回 Part 1, Part 2 (Nanamin) 第92回 (Yoppi) 第107回 (Yoppi) 第131回 (Mayushii) 第139回 Part 1, 2deleted (Kayatan) 第156回 Part 1, Part 2 (Mayushii) 第194回 Part 1, Part 2 (Nanamin) 第196回 (Nanamin) 第205回 Part 1, Part 2 (Aichan, Kayatan) WUG guest episodes of Minyami's Five Stars FIVESTARS FESTIVAL2016の思い出 田中さーん (Everyone) Compilation of WUG members appearing as guests on Minyami's Five Stars. Everyone makes fun of her with embarrassing stories... 登録してほしいにゃん♪ Compilation of Minyami asking viewers to subscribe to her Five Stars channel in various cute ways. Minyami gets mail from her parents and younger sister Minyami unexpectedly gets mail from family members in consecutive weeks on Five Stars. i☆Ris芹澤優のモノマネをする田中美海氏 Minyami impersonates Yuu-chan from i☆Ris. WUG 田中美海のモノマネが面白すぎるw Minyami impersonates all of the other WUG members. She's really a pro at doing impersonations. Minyami does FGO gacha Other excerpts from Minyami's Five Stars 本当にショートでごめんね！ Series of short specials which aired alongside the Wake Up, Girls! anime during it's re-airing from April to June 2015. Machiasobi マチ★アソビ vol.14 開会式セレモニー (Mayushii, Kayatan, Nanamin) Opening ceremony for Machiasobi vol.14 マチ★アソビ Vol.17 CLIMAX RUN 1日目 徳島東警察署一日署長 (Mayushii, Aichan, Nanamin) They become police for the day at Machiasobi vol.17 ワタ＠アメ 第3部 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Myu) Minyami and Myu appear as guests on a live stream promoting the WUG movies, 1st Live blu-ray and 2nd Live tour. In the second part, they sing songs requested in the live stream comments. わぐばん！ Wake Up, Girls' own variety program which was aired on TV Tokyo. わぐばん！新章 Wake Up, Girls！ 新章 第7話「特別篇 わぐばん！新章」 ～特別篇「わぐばん!新章」 未公開スペシャル&わぐばん旅日記 in 中国～ わぐばん! 新章 ~天下一カワイイ大会2018(前半)~ アニマルと戯れさせてください！ Bonus DVD which came with WUG Zoo. They visit an actual zoo! Unfortunately, Yoppi couldn't make it and was relegated to narration... 吹き替えに挑戦したWUG WUG do dubbing for the movie The Final Girls. 池袋シネマチ祭2015 (Mayushii, Minyami, Aichan) A talk event promoting the Beyond the Bottom movie prior to its cinema release. 一夜づけ 10th November 2015 (Nanamin) Nanamin appears on a TV show to promote WUG's appearance in Anime Jam 2015. Pre-Christmas emergency meeting Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Mayushii, Yoppi, Aichan, Myu) 超！アニメディア 大忘年会２０１５ (Minyami, Yoppi) Minyami and Yoppi on Animedia's end-of-year special as part of Wake Up, Radio! WUG! Love 愛してる Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 Christmas Day live stream for 2015. 3 hours of playing games, karaoke and other fun stuff. 声優ゆめ日記 声優DVD発売記念！「山下七海の“声優ゆめ日記(生)”」 (Nanamin) Nanamin Kayatan Minyami 声優DVD発売記念！「吉岡茉祐の“声優ゆめ日記(生)”」 (Mayushii) Mayushii Anison CLUB!-i vol.10 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 Quiz section + live performance. Hosted by Nitta Emi and Ohashi Ayaka, with i☆Ris and Taketatsu Ayana also as guests. "Wake Up, 宮城！触れ愛プロジェクト in 台湾" トークショー (Myu, Aichan, Yoppi, Kaorin) Talk show in Taipei prior to their sign event which was held the next day. 【WUG AR】 奥野香耶と巡る舞台めぐり (Kayatan) 気仙沼編 仙台編 Kayatan introduces a few locations which are part of the Wake Up, Girls! Another Real touring adventure game in the Butai Meguri app. 気ままに9129大合奏！ 第25回 (Yoppi) Yoppi playing Beyond the Bottom on Daigasso! Band Brothers P with Zucchan from i☆Ris. げっちゃんち (Myu) Myu playing Taiko no Tatsujin. のびしろにょきにょき (Myu) 第1回 第34回 英美里・美佑のブラエミリ ヴァナ・ディール編 (Myu) Playing Final Fantasy XI Wake Up, Girls! のお料理がんばっぺ! Shopping and cooking. アニチャ！ 29th September 2016 (Aichan, Yoppi) 13th July 2017 (Myu) Playing Crash Bandicoot 原由実の○○放送局 大盛 第20回 (Mayushii) Playing Noroisu 第45回 (Myu) Playing Crash Bandicoot and promoting Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou 第71回 (Kayatan) 第77回 (Mayushii) 高木美佑と加藤英美里がゲームをし続ける 第一回 Part 1, Part 2 (Myu, Emirin, Aichan) Playing Taiko no Tatsujin (Wii U), THE PLAYROOM VR (PS VR), Summer Lesson (PS VR) and Miracle Girls Festival (PS Vita) and making takoyaki 第二回 2deleted (Myu, Emirin, Nanamin, Kayatan) Eating nabe and playing Overcooked ワンアップ+ ～Wake Up, Girls! 編～ Another variety program where they play tennis and other activities. WUG! Love 愛してる フルブースト！ Christmas Day live stream for 2016. Playing games and karaoke. 鷲崎健のヨナ×ヨナ 12th January 2017 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Aichan, Mayushii) 18th May 2017 Part 1, Part 2 (Mayushii, Yoppi) Mayushii and Yoppi talk about how they didn't get along at first 12th October 2017 Part 1, Part 2 (Mayushii, Aichan, Kayatan) 12th April 2018 (Mayushii, Nanamin, Yoppi) Wake Up，Girls！の”WUGWUGランド”へようこそ〜！〜WUGちゃんと遊園地デート、がんばっぺ！〜 Amusement Park Date (including English subs for part 1) 中の人でも宮城PRやらせて下さい！ 〜気仙沼編〜 (Kayatan) 〜松島編〜 (Minyami) 〜仙台編〜 (Aichan) 〜秋保編〜 (Nanamin) 〜白石編〜 (Yoppi) 〜女川編〜 (Mayushii) 〜鳴子編〜 (Myu) WUG doing PR for various places in Miyagi. WUG ちゃんねる! Regular streams 特番 #1 (Aichan, Mayushii, Yoppi) Watching Wake Up, Girls! anime episode 1 特番 #2 (Kayatan, Aichan, Minyami) Watching Wake Up, Girls! anime episode 4-6 特番 #3 (Myu, Aichan, Kayatan) Watching Wake Up, Girls! anime episode 7 特番 #4 (Yoppi, Mayushii, Aichan) Watching Wake Up, Girls! anime episode 10 超特番 (Nanamin, Mayushii, Kayatan) Watching Wake Up, Girls! Shichinin no Idol ファミ通1500号記念1500分（＋α）Part 1, 2deleted (Mayushii, Myu, Yoppi) Playing Ice Climber, Balloon Fight, Tekken 7, Overcooked and Mario Bros. 大忘年会 (Everyone) Playing Jinrou, Jenga, Uno and Telestrations わぐらぶバスツアーから出張配信 (Everyone) Live from WUGLove Bus Tour PartIII - karaoke and talking about solo events Wake Up Girls' own niconico channel where they do both gaming and variety streams. ひとりWUGちゃんねる！ 第1回 (Mayushii) 第2回 (Aichan) Birthday stream 第3回 (Minyami) Birthday stream 第4回 (Yoppi) 第5回 (Nanamin) Valentine's Day stream 第6回 (Kayatan) 第7回 (Myu) WUG channel solo streams 第十一回声優アワード (Minyami) Minyami's acceptance speech for winning Best New Actress at the 11th Seiyuu Awards. ANiUTa 記者発表会 (Mayushii) Press conference for the new anison streaming service ANiUTa. アニ雑団 #55, English Sub (Aichan) Aichan guest episode where she talks about anime she likes and how she loves to fantasize about her favourite anime characters. A must-watch to know more about Aichan's otaku side. I really appreciated her so much more after this. #68 (Aichan) 2hr karaoke special with Aichan, Matsui Eriko, Matsuzaki Rei and Endo Yurika. Aichan's songs included Hikaru Nara, Star!!, Anzu no Uta and Snow Halation. 吉岡社員の今晩なにつくろ？ (Mayushii) ~1晩目~ ~2晩目~ ~3晩目~ ~4晩目~ ~5晩目~ ~6晩目~ ~一皿目~ Part 1, Part 2 Guest: Takatsuki Kanako ~二皿目~ ~三皿目~ ~四皿目~ Mayushii's cooking show Wake Up, Girls！4th LIVE TOUR 直前生放送 彦星さま、私たちを見つけてね☆ (Mayushii, Aichan) Special live stream prior to the 4th live tour where Mayushii and Aichan introduce the live goods and talk about what to expect at the tour. ANIMAX MUSIX 2017 出演アーティスト発表特番 (Myu, Kayatan) Special live stream where they announced the first group of performers for ANIMAX MUSIX 2017. Also Myu proving the she still hasn't given up on WUGアレイ. Rakuten Eagles vs Chiba Marines (Mayushii, Yoppi, Aichan) National Anthem by Mayushii and Yoppi, Ceremonial First Pitch by Aichan. Wake Up, Girls！のぱじゃまパーティ、がんばっぺ！ Pyjama Party アニメマシテ #166 (Minyami, Yoppi) Minyami and Yoppi appear as guests on the last ever Animemashite to promote Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou. つづきみ #5 (Aichan) Aichan promoting Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou on a live stream which introduces the new anime from each season. 今井麻美のニコニコSSG 第45回 (Yoppi, Aichan) Promoting Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou and playing Nidhogg. 特番 夏もヒッパレカラオケパーティー！ (Myu, Nanamin) Karaoke 第75回 (Myu) Playing Gomaotsu 特番 ミンゴスサンタが聖夜にやってくる!! (Mayushii) 第79回 (Yoppi) 「Wake Up, Girls！新章」初回 直前生放送！～みんなでひとつ～ Special 90-minute live stream just before the airing of Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou episode 1, and another 30-minute stream just after. AFFT 2017 アニメ100周年記念 トーク＆ライブ ～ 翼を持つ者たち ～（第ニ夜） Talk event commemorating a special collaboration song including WUG which was made to celebrate 100 years of anime. 「東京アニメセンター in DNP プラザ」オープン (Minyami) Interview with Minyami at the opening of the new Tokyo Anime Center in DNP Plaza. あにレコTV 第4回 (Minyami, Kayatan) Minyami and Kayatan talking about Wake Up, Girls! Shin Shou. bilibili AnimeTamashii live stream Live stream on bilibili the day after WUG's first solo live in Shanghai. 西沢幸奏のTHE CATCH 2017年11月29日 (Minyami, Kayatan) Minyami and Kayatan appear as guests on Nishizawa Shiena's radio program to promote the 7 Senses and Shizuku no Kanmuri CDs. いちかばちか #35 (Mayushii, Chikape) Mayushii appears as a guest on Chikape's radio program to talk about her photobook and other things. 仙台駅前 E BeanS Wお年玉公開抽選会 (Aichan) Aichan draws the winning entry for the Sendai E Beans Otoshidama Lottery. アニメロサマーライブ 2017 -THE CARD-　～Talk&Live Special Day3～ (Myu, Nanamin, Aichan) The talk section of the TV special for Anisama 2017 Day 3. Wake Up,Girls!の会社でお仕事、がんばっぺ! WUG-chan in suits HiBiKi StYle 第202回 (Kayatan) 第209回 (Kayatan) 第267回 (Mayushii, Mimorin) 第271回 (Mayushii, Mimorin) 第401回 (Kayatan) 第424回 (Yoppi) アニメイトSHOWROOM店 (Kayatan, Aichan) Kayatan and Aichan on Animate's Showroom live stream. 藤田茜シーズン1 第5回 (Mayushii) Mayushii appears as a guest on Fujita Akane's Season1. bilibili game school (Yoppi) 第2期 FGO Special BILIBILI WORLD 2018 Yoppi's live streams on bilibili with Okubo Rumi れい＆ゆいの文化放送ホームランラジオ！ 第159回 (Aichan) 優木かな KANANOTE 第28回 (Aichan) かな＆あいりの文化放送パっとUP 第160回 onwards (Aichan) 阿部敦の声優百貨店 ＃64 (Nanamin) ホッカホカだねVジャンプ！ i☆Ris澁谷梓希&WUG高木美佑さんと「週刊少年ジャンプ 人生ゲーム」で遊ぼうず！ ホカV番外編#17 (Myu) Famitsu Channel PS4版発売記念 これから始める『ボーダーブレイク』 (Myu) 永野愛理の林編集長と野球の話をしよう (Aichan) 吉岡茉祐のファミ通木曜ホラー (Mayushii) 青山吉能がファミ通チャンネルにやってくる！ (Yoppi) かやたんと『identity V』 (Kayatan) ななみんと『PUBG MOBILE』 (Nanamin) Anison Index アニソンインデックス!! (Myu) Miyu DJing at Mogra 青木瑠璃子のアイコン 第71回 (Nanamin) Playing Starlight Stage 大森日雅の夢の森 超!A&G+出張版 (Minyami, Nanamin) BirthDay Party 2018 第二部 (Minyami, Nanamin) 丘のまちフェスティバル 飯田「丘のまちフェスティバル」生中継 (2018) (Myu) あにてれ情報局 Z 第12回 (Aichan) ジャパコン特別編密着特番2018 WUG Part ファミ通ゲーマーズDX #63 (Yoppi, Myu) 吉岡茉祐 「MY closet」 特番 (Mayushii) アニュータ Presents 高槻かなこ 芹澤優の パーティー！パーティー！パーティー！ #10 (Mayushii, Yoppi, Nanamin, Kayatan, Myu) 徳井青空のまぁるくなぁれ！ #122 (Mayushii, Aichan) 吉岡茉祐のマユ市立 吉岡高校 通信科 第1回 (Mayushii) みんなで語る番組 かたりぽＴＶ まっち×ボイス♪ Official archive including 未公開映像 (Yoppi, Nanamin) Luce Twinkle Wink☆のTHE CATCH 2019年2月12日 (Myu) 縦シューNIGHT 直前スペシャルwith高木美佑　～レジェンド出演者紹介特番～ (Myu) 安済知佳　いちかばちか #99 (Yoppi) 山下七海のななみんのねごと 第1回 (Nanamin) ANIMAX Specials Wake Up, Girls！ FINAL TOUR - HOME - ～ PART Ⅰ Start It Up, ～大宮公演密着スペシャル Content related to other anime/games Hacka Doll DeNAステージ ハッカドール スペシャルシンクロイベント Part 1, Part 2 (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin) Special Hacka Doll event at Tokyo Game Show 2014 ハッカちゃんねる ハッカちゃんねる1 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Nanamin, Ueshama) ハッカちゃんねる2 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Kayatan, Mayushii, Nanamin) ハッカちゃんねる3 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Myu, Ueshama, Kayatan, Nanamin) Hacka Doll live streams from Winter Comiket 2014. 君にシンクロするニコ生ハッカちゃんねる Vol.4 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, アフタートーク (Myu, Ueshama, Akeko) Vol.5 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, アフタートーク (Myu, Ueshama) Vol.6 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, アフタートーク (Myu, Kayatan, Ueshama) Vol.7 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, アフタートーク (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin, Ueshama) Vol.8 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin, Ueshama) Vol.9 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, アフタートーク (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin, Ueshama) Vol.10 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin, Ueshama) Vol.11 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, アフタートーク (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin, Ueshama) Vol.12 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4, アフタートーク1, アフタートーク2 (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin, Ueshama) みゅーDeNAロケすぺしゃる Part 1, Part 2 (Myu) マチ★アソビスペシャルステージ Part 1, Part 2 (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin) 電波諜報局 ゲスト ハッカドール:高木美佑 (Myu) Hanayamata ニコ生、しませんか？ ★ハナヤマタ よさこいぶデス！★ (Minyami, Kayatan, Yukachin, Ueshama) ①組目 ②組目 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 ③組目 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 ④組目 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 Death March kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyousoukyoku 第1回 (Kayatan) 第2回 Part 1, Part 2 (Kayatan, Aichan) 第3回 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Kayatan) Fate/Grand Order Fate/Grand Order カルデア・ラジオ局 (Minyami) 冬祭り2018-2019～トラベリング大サーカス！～大阪会場ゲストトークステージ (Minyami) Gomaotsu ケイブ広報ガールズ（仮）VS謎の刺客！(Myu) #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 #7 ケイブ祭り2017 (Myu) 第1回ごまおつスコア大会 (Myu) ケイブ祭り2018 (Myu) ごまおつ夏夜の生放送！～ひまわり畑でLOVE☆MAX！～ (Myu) Tokyo 7th Sisters Tokyo 7th Sisters 1st Live - 4U (Mayushii) Mayushii's performances as part of 4U from Nanasis 1st Live 1st Mini-Album LINE LIVEdeleted (Mayushii) Commemorating 4U's 1st mini-album and solo lives Ci+LUSデビューシングル LINE LIVE (Minyami) Commemorating Ci+LUS's debut single 4U Live Blu-ray＆KARAKURI配信SG記念 (Mayushii) Cinderella Girls ～デレステNIGHT☆～ Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Nanamin) CINDERELLA PARTY! ＜4thLIVE振り返り スペシャル生放送＞ Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Nanamin) Yes! Party Time!! ＆ BEYOND THE STARLIGHT ＆ EVERMORE 発売記念ニコ生 (Nanamin) デレステNIGHT×☆12 (Nanamin) Onsen Musume 温泉むすめ放送部 第9回 (Nanamin) 温泉むすめ放送部 第10回 (Nanamin) 温泉むすめ放送部 第25回 (Myu) 温泉むすめ放送部 第26回 (Myu) 【温泉むすめの旅・城崎編】 (Nanamin, Myu) Schwarzesmarken 第一回 ニコ生特番 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Nojo, Kiyonon, Chikape) 第二回 ニコ生特番 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Nojo, Kiyonon, Chikape) 放送直前特番 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Nojo, Kiyonon, Emirin, Chikape) 第四回 ニコ生特番 (Minyami, Nojo) クライマックス直前！ニコ生特番 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Nojo) Inou-Battle wa Nichijou-kei no Naka de 第1回 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Nanamin) 第2回 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Nanamin) 第3回 Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 (Nanamin) Darling in the Franxx 「ダーリン・イン・ザ・フランキス」ステージイベント (Nanamin) ダーリン・イン・ザ・フランキス プレイバック特番 (Nanamin) Zombieland Saga 『テレビアニメ「ゾンビランドサガ」～私たち、生きてる？2話放送直前SP特番～』 (Minyami) ゾンビランドサガ～フランシュシュといっしょ～ (Minyami) BD Vol.1 特典 (Minyami) BD Vol.2 特典 (Minyami) Soul Reverse Zero 第1回 (Nanamin, Yoppi) 第2回 (Nanamin) 第3回 (Nanamin) 第4回 (Nanamin) 第5回 (Nanamin) １周年記念 特別公開生放送 (Nanamin) 第7回 (Nanamin, Yoppi) 第8回 (Nanamin) セガフェス2018 公式生放送 (Nanamin) ソルリバ×ソルゼロ　公開生放送 (Nanamin) 2周年記念 特別公開生放送 (Nanamin) ソルゼロ早口言葉 (Nanamin, Yoppi) Nanamin trying to say difficult phrases quickly (taken from 第1回 to 第4回). Caligula 最新レポート生放送 (Minyami, Yukachin) ～今日は、過剰に現実逃避... (Minyami, Ueshama) BD 特典 (Minyami) カリギュライブ 第一回 ～放送直前生放送～ (Minyami, Ueshama) 第三回 ～Blu-ray発売記念生放送～ (Minyami, Ueshama) Isekai wa Smartphone to Tomo ni 異世界はLINELIVEとともに。(Nanamin, Marinka) #03 #06 異世界はスマートフォンとともに SP (Nanamin, Marinka) Shakunetsu no Takkyuu Musume 「灼熱の卓球娘」キャスト発表記者会 Part 1, Part 2 (Minyami, Marinka) Live stream announcing the cast 灼熱のニコ生娘 アニメ放送前夜祭! (Minyami) Live stream just prior to the start of the anime airing 灼熱の卓球娘 スペシャルイベント 雀が原中学VSもず山中学 (Everyone) Special event at Maihama Amphitheater Anne Happy♪ あんハピ♪ ニコ生だョ!全員集合 Part 1, Part 2 (Mayushii) あんハピ♪ ニコ生～終わり良ければすべてハッピー！Part 1, Part 2 (Mayushii) Torikago Scrap March 【ハッカドール×トリカゴ】『トリカゴ スクラップマーチ』をハカどらせるスペシャル特番 (Myu, Kayatan, Nanamin) Hundred ハンドレッドLIVE 100MHz 第1回 Part 1, Part 2 (Mayushii, Kayatan) Starly Girls #01 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #02 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #03 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #04 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #05 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #06 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #07 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #08 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #09 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #10 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #11 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) #12 (Yoppi, Minyami, Aichan) BraveSword x BlazeSoul 【夏！生放送】ブレイブソード×ブレイズソウル生放送のようなもの【WAVE7】 (Myu, Minyami, Kayatan) Kusunoki Mebuki wa Yuusha de Aru 楠芽吹は勇者である ドラマCD発売記念ニコ生 (Minyami) 『結城友奈は勇者である 花結いのきらめき』楠芽吹参戦記念生放送!! (Minyami) Raramagi ららマジ 器楽部会議 (Myu) Hachigatsu no Cinderella Nine 【八月のシンデレラナイン】ハチ生！-3回表&3回裏- (Aichan, Myu) Power Pros パワプロTV | パワプロ2018発売＆パワロボ×ドロイドの逆襲 (Minyami) eBASEBALL パワプロ・プロリーグ 2018 eドラフト会議直前 エキシビ (Aichan) Aozora Under Girls 青空アンダーガールズ！ 配信開始記念SP生放送 (Aichan) Renai Boukun 《恋愛暴君》声優特別プログラム (Yoppi) Killing Bites Radioキリングバイツ～獣人ウォッチング～特別企画 アニメ＆コミックス大観察会 (Minyami) Animegataris 「ガタリズＴＶ」 第8回 (Myu) 月煌-Luster- 桑原由気・南早紀・山下七海と多対戦！『月煌-Luster-』リリース記念生放送 (Nanamin) Granblue Fantasy 英美里・美佑といっしょに『グラブル』 (Myu, Emirin)